Pengabdian di Dasar Laut
by konohafled
Summary: Dia adalah pahlawan tanpa tanda jasa. Tapi setelah pindah ke Bikini Bottom, dia menjadi pahlawan tanpa daya


Fandom: Spongebob Squarepants

Disclaimer: Stephen Hillenburg dan Nickelodeon

Rate: K

Summary: Dia adalah pahlawan tanpa tanda jasa. Tapi setelah pindah ke Bikini Bottom, dia menjadi pahlawan tanpa daya.

Warning: OOC sangat, abal, humor yang gak lucu, detail kelautan yang ngawur, dan (mungkin) chara bashing. Kira-kira beginilah nasib guru, sampe ke fanfic aja dibashing author abal ini XD

* * *

.

**PENGABDIAN DI DASAR LAUT**

A Spongebob Squarepants fanfiction

Written by: Konohafled

.

Bagian 1 dari 1 bagian

.

_Hidup adalah pengabdian_

_Kerja adalah cinta_

_No pain, no gain_

_Guru adalah pahlawan tanpa tanda jasa_

Omong-omong, itu tadi poster yang terpampang di dinding rumahku. Ada orang bilang, 'kau adalah apa yang kau pakai' atau 'kau adalah apa yang kau makan'. Tapi buatku, 'kau adalah apa yang kau tempel'.

Slogan-slogan itu adalah penyemangat hidupku.

_Jer basuki mawa bea*_

Yang ini aku dapat waktu aku ditugaskan ke Laut Jawa. Aku mengajar ikan-ikan mungil yang tak bernama. Pengalaman yang tak terlupakan.

_Mr. Sea 20009 Marry Me, Freewilly _

Kalau itu sih, kalenderku. Siapa sih yang nggak masang kalender di rumahnya. Memasang kalender itu wajib kan? Oh, soal kalimat perintah itu ya. Itu sih, err… anu…

Memangnya kenapa kalau guru mengemudi suka pada paus pembunuh yang ganteng? Boleh-boleh saja kan?

_Being single and happy_

Kalau yang ini sih, pin yang selalu kupakai. Ini termasuk perwujudan 'kau adalah yang kau tempel'. Pin ini adalah pernyataan sikapku. Aku _single_ dan aku _happy_ kalau dilamar ikan buntal ganteng. Tentu saja tidak ada yang mengalahkan kegantenganmu, Mr. Puff. Coba aduk-aduk seisi laut mahaluas ini dan tanyai ikan-ikannya satu per satu, 'siapa ikan buntal paling ganteng yang pernah hidup?' Jawabannya pasti kau, sayang. Tapi perhatikan kata 'pernah'. Pernah kau menjadi ikan buntal paling seksi. Pernah kau menjadi suami paling romantis. Pernah kau menjadi blablabla dan blablabla. Tapi sudahlah. Demi Neptunus yang menjaga rohmu, biarkan bidadari manismu ini menyimpan kenangan indah tentangmu dan melanjutkan hidup. Oke?

Aku yakin suamiku tercinta –semoga jiwanya tenang di alam baka atau di mana pun dia berada- ingin melihatku hidup bahagia, mencintai dan dicintai. Ya kan, sayang?

Kenapa Freewilly? Hah, kau masih cemburu padanya? Aduh, please deh. Apa kau nggak denger gossip kalau …. Sst, tapi jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya? Denger-denger, Freewilly itu gay. Percaya nggak percaya sih. Tapi… oh, Neptunus! Kenapa yang ganteng-ganteng harus jadi gay. Dunia ini bener-bener nggak adil. Nah, sudah puas kau, sayang?

Ah, sudahlah. Pagi sudah hampir beranjak siang. Aku harus segera berangkat. Murid-muridku sudah menunggu.

.

~ xox ~

.

Kadang aku merasa bosan dengan hidupku. Eh, jangan salah. Aku tidak bosan menjadi guru. Aku juga tidak bosan menjadi single. Memang sih, kadang hidup single itu terasa sepi, sekalipun menjadi single yang populer seperti aku.

Nah, benar sekali. Aku bosan menjadi populer. Memang nggak selalu begitu. Kadang-kadang saja aku bosan. Lebih tepatnya capek sih. Gimana nggak capek. Sebentar-sebentar ada saja yang kirim SMS atau telepon, "Mrs. Puff, bisa ngajarin privat anak saya?", "Mrs. Puff, saya tidak tahu harus minta tolong lagi siapa lagi. Ajari anak saya, dia seminggu lagi keluar dari penjara. Tolonglah saya, Mrs. Puff. Hanya Anda guru yang tahan pada jotosannya", atau "Halo Poppy Puffy… katakan selamat tinggal pada kehidupan!"

Tanpa itu saja, antrian calon muridku sudah lebih panjang daripada belut laut. Mungkin cuma aku yang punya antrian murid lebih banyak daripada –ehem, bukannya sombong lho- jumlah plankton di Awful Abyss ini. Mereka bukan cuma penduduk sini. Ada yang dari laut lain, bahkan dari laut apa itu di Segitiga Bermuda, dan Laut Mati juga ada. Banyak yang terpaksa kutolak, termasuk yang dari Laut Mati itu. Membayangkan namanya saja ngeri. Yang aneh-aneh juga banyak. Misalnya, kuda laut. Ngapain kuda laut belajar nyetir? Belum lagi surat-surat yang barusan datang. Ada yang dari ikan mujair, ikan bandeng, koi, lele, dan –sebentar aku lihat catatan dulu, aku agak lupa namanya- buaya darat. Terus terang, aku belum pernah mendengar nama-nama keluarga mereka di catatan kependudukan laut mana pun. Kalian bisa bantu aku? Ada yang tahu mereka dari mana?

Oh tentu penting. Tahu asal-muasal murid-muridku itu penting. Aku bukan guru yang sekedar datang mengajar, pulang lalu terima gaji. Aku adalah guru yang idealis. Kalau tidak, mana mungkin Mr. Puff jatuh cinta padaku? Tentu saja ditambah mata secerah anemone, bulu mata selentik bulu babi dan suara semerdu Siren, mana mungkin dia melirik cewek lain. Ah, aku kok jadi ngelantur begini.

Intinya, menjadi guru itu tidak sederhana. Kau harus tahu latar belakang muridmu supaya kau bisa memahaminya. Bicara dengan bahasa yang dia mengerti. Lihat saja koleksi kamusku. Aku bisa 8 bahasa, itu saja aku masih belajar bahasa putri duyung.

Kau juga harus tahu banyak hal. Jangan kira murid-muridmu nggak tahu apa-apa. Jangan kira mereka nggak akan menguji wawasanmu. 'Mrs. Puff, kita nyetir di sisi mana kalau kita di Laut Baltik?', 'Bu guru, apa warna lampu tanda jalan terus di Laut Merah?', atau 'Mrs. Puff, apa yang harus kita lakukan kalau waktu nyetir, tiba-tiba kena jaring nelayan?'. Yang terakhir tentu saja gampang jawabannya, 'P A N I K'.

Dan kau nggak boleh menyampaikan materi dengan cara begitu-begitu saja. Harus ada inovasi dan variasi. Seperti yang sedang kusiapkan sekarang ini. Untuk materi 'Kecelakaan Jalan Raya' aku harus menyiapkan alat peraga dan model khusus. Perahu bobroknya Flying Dutchman bisa menjadi alat peraga. Ikan gepeng dan teri basah akan menjadi korban kecelakaan. Hiu martil akan berperan sebagai pelaku tabrak-lari-kembali-lagi-dan-pukul. Murid-murid lain akan kusuruh melakukan _role play_. Sempurna.

Memang berat tugas seorang guru. Apalagi guru berdedikasi tinggi seperti aku. Tapi itu sepadan dengan kenikmatannya. Tak ada yang lebih mengharukan daripada melihat murid-muridmu berhasil. Aku sering harus menahan airmata haru menyaksikan murid-muridku dulu yang kini sukses, seperti Casey Stoner, Michael Schumacher dan Valentino Rossi. Ah, rasanya semua pengorbanan waktu dan tenagaku tidak sia-sia, terbayar lunas bahkan lebih. Dan aku belum bilang soal imbalan uang kan? Percayalah, untuk guru sekaliber aku, uang itu datang secepat sapuan tsunami –entah apapun yang namanya tsunami itu.

Tapi kesuksesan dan kepopuleran kadang membosankan. Itu kalau kau termasuk ikan berpikiran maju, lho. Kamu nggak bakal mau terus-terusan berada di _comfort zone_. Termasuk aku. Aku ingin petualangan. Aku ingin mengabdi di tempat lain, di mana kecakapanku sebagai guru masih sangat-sangat dibutuhkan.

Ya deh, aku ngaku. Aku memang rada keder dengan guru-guru baru yang semakin inovatif. Tapi bukan itu intinya. Sekedar mengingatkan, kalau-kalau kamu lupa, baca lagi semboyanku yang pertama, yaitu 'Hidup adalah Pengabdian'. Pengabdianku di Awful Abyss sudah selesai. Aku akan minta ditugaskan di tempat lain.

.

~ xox ~

.

"Selamat pagi, Mrs. Puff!"

Ah, suara cempreng itu lagi.

"Selamat siang, Mrs. Puff!"

Astaga, berapa kali harus kudengar suara itu dalam sehari.

"Selamat sore, Mrs. Puff. Hati-hati di jalan, Mrs. Puff!"

"Ahakhakhahaha…"

Ya Neptunus, dewa samudera raya, hari ini belum berakhir? Dan aku masih harus mendengar suara cempreng si spon kotak kuning itu?

"Selamat malam, Mrs. Puff. Selamat tidur. Sampai jumpa besok di kelas."

Oh Neptunus yang Agung, bahkan bisikannya pun bikin aku sakit kepala.

Lupakan tentang niat mulia untuk mengabdi di kota terpencil seperti ini. Untung makhluk kuning menyebalkan itu tinggal di Bikini Bottom ini, tempat yang jauh dari peradaban samudera. Kalau tidak, semua makhluk berinsang pasti bakal sesak nafas, kena migraine abadi, atau bunuh diri massal.

Aku sudah pernah dipenjara gara-gara dia. Entah berapa kali aku harus menggembungkan badan karena dia menabrakkan perahu ke gedung, tembok jembatan dan nyungsep ke jalan raya. Tak terhitung berapa kali aku harus bolak-balik ke psikiater untuk menjaga kewarasanku.

Cukup! Cukup sudah aku tersiksa. Aku atau spon idiot –dan teman idiotnya- itu yang pergi dari Bikini Bottom. Mending aku terkurung di akuarium sempit ini daripada harus ketemu murid seperti dia.

"Hey, Spongebob. Lihat ikan gendut itu!"

"Mrs. Puff? Benarkah itu kau, Mrs. Puff? Akhirnya aku menemukanmu. Mrs. Puff…."

…..

Sial.

~ sabar, Mrs. Puff ~

.

The end

* * *

a/n:

Hah?? Apa-apaan ini?!? Kenapa tiba-tiba bahasa saya sok chicklit (tapi gagal) gini? o.O

Oh ya, sekedar footnote:

* Jer basuki mawa bea: untuk mendapatkan hasil, harus melalui pengorbanan

Makasih sudah sudi membaca. Makasih lebih banyak buat yang sudi memberi review.


End file.
